It started as a prank
by Feferoniandcheesepizza
Summary: Dave finds a way to make pranks 'cool' so he decides to try one out of Karkat. After scaring the shit out of him he confessed it was just a prank, but that there's a twist to it. What could it be! SMUT. MILD VIOLENCE. FOUL LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

_**Homestuck Is Copyright of Andrew Hussie. Thanks.**_

_**WARNING- contains slight violence and smut. Nomnomnom. And Lots of language, for it is Homestuck afterall.**_-

* * *

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you… Waiting and waiting for you to want me back. But I knew deep down that would never happen."

He gave a short chuckle before continuing.

"I knew you'd never feel the same, and I would just keep feeling sad, and desperate."

He turned and put his right and beside Karkats head.

"That's why I dated Terezi, John, and Vriska. You know, I even dated Nepeta for a while, because I knew she liked you and I wanted her to stay away…"

He planted a long, firm kiss on Karkats lips

" Tell me Karkat, how well did that plan work out? Did Nepeta stay away from you?"

Karkat went to answer, but got cut off.

"No. It didn't work at all!"

The blonde boy turned sharply away and took a few steps before turning back around to face Karkat

" Dave please, let m-"

" SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO FUCKING SPEAK, DID I?"

Karkat shook his head and looked at the floor. Dave walked up to him, giving him a hard smack to the face.

"You think this is a joke, don't you?"

Karkat shook his head once again.

"Good, because it's not! For the 23 years that I've lived, I've never wanted some one as much as I want you."

He cupped his hand over Karkats crotch, and Karkat gritted his teeth as he looked away, giving Dave the chance to bite at his neck, and push his body hard against him.

"Dave…" he muttered "Please, please stop."

Saying that only made the blonde boy bite harder and thrust onto Karkats thigh harder. He yelped, startled, he decided maybe to just let Dave do what he wanted to do and it would all just end after that.

"D-Dave?" He lifted his mouth from the other boys neck and stared into his eyes, but Karkat couldn't tell that because of the dark shades on Dave's face.

"You- uh - you can do whatever -" He coughed a bit, nervous and feeling humiliated. "Whatever you want…" he stared at the ground a big red blush forming on his face "W-With me."

He bit down hard on his bottom lip, releasing a small amount of blood. Dave snickered and places a soft kiss on Karkats cheek

"Gotcha."

Karkat stared at Dave with blank expression.

"I know pranking is normally Egberts thing, and it is totally un-cool. But I thought of a cool way I could, I call it 'Extreme Pranking.' There are only 3 rules."

Karkat swallowed and nodded his head for Dave to continue.

"Rule number 1! It must be cool. Rule number 2! It must be extreme, no lame pies in the face. And rule number 3!" he paused for a moment, before placing a kiss on the tip of Karkats nose. "There must be at least the tiniest bit of truth in it."

Karkats eyes went wide. What part was the truth? Dave smiled slyly

"But I'm not going to tell you what was true."

Still smirking he turned around and marched out of the trolls apartment.

* * *

'Knock Knock Knock' "Wake up you fuckass! We have to talk!"

Your name is Dave Strider and you are really fucking tired.

You were going to ask who the fuck was at the door but it was obvious. You glance over at you're alarm clock for a moment noting that it was only 10:30 in the morning. You walk to your door in only your red and black striped boxers with "DAT ASS" written on the butt in white. Unlocking the door very slowly as to aggravate Karkat you finally open it, still going slowly until he bursts the door open. Score. You closed the door and face Karkat, he was so close your chests were almost touching

"Uh, Karkat.."

He put his hands up to your face and kissed your lips, as he pulled away a smile danced on his lips. You have NEVER seen him smile and you've known him since you were 14 or some shit.

"Karkat, what's up with you? Why are you acting so strange?"

With the smile still lingering on his lips, he whispered "I think I'm in love with you"

This made your heart skip not 1 beat, but many. He loved you back. Nothing could describe how happy you were, but none of it showed in your face, unless of course your… And off they came. Your shades slide from your face and fall to the ground with the help of Karkats small fingers. He stared at your eyes, you assumed it was because he was looking for your emotion, but then he piped up

"Your eyes, they… they're red." He blinked multiple times.

"Yeah, and yours are yellow instead of white and you and all your friends have horns but you don't see me gapping out at them."

Karkat cleared his throat then nodded, dislocating the stare.

"Were you serious about loving me?"

Karkat sat in silence for no more then 10 seconds.

"I am now. I wasn't before but, I don't know."

He looked back up into your eyes before landing a very passionate kiss on his lips. You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he tugs up the bottom of your shirt.

"Don't you think you're going a bit fast?"

"Fuck you Strider, I can go as fast as I like"

He continues to put up your shirt and you help him by lifting your arms up. Karkat's shirt was off not to long after yours, and soon he's pushed up against a wall. Tongues slip in and out of mouths, erect penis' grind together with a cloth protection. Karkat was moaning deeply into your mouth and you were doing the same. You feel movement by your penis as Karkat slips his hand through the elastic band of your boxers

"Wait" you say, panting slightly. "Lets go into my room."

"Do you have a.. you know, pail?"

You chuckle a bit at this, but Karkat begins speaking again before you can.

"I know you don't need one, but I do.. Or else there'll be a hell of a mess to clean up,"

"Yea, go on into the room and I'll grab one."

You shuffle out of your boxers while grabbing the pail.

You return to fin him fully naked sitting on the bed, your erection got harder, but wait. What in the fuck is that. It looks like a tentacle, coming out of a vagina.

" 'Oh, I don't gap out at peoples differences'" he mocks

"Yea but… what is that?"

You see him frown, but you can't stop staring, every second you stare at it the harder you get, and it hurts

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

You notice he perked up a bit as you walked up to him, placing the pail beside the bed. Putting one knee on the bed first you crawl on top of him, kissing him, you push him down on the bed, and move to his neck, gently kissing and sucking at it.

"Fff-uu, mmff, Dave, fuck."

You trail kisses up his neck, aiming back at his lips when suddenly something grabs your penis and you jump. You look down to see the it was Karkats bulge, staring for a moment then going back to what he was doing.

"Fuucckk!" You let a huge moan, bucking your hips faster, grinder your partner harder.

"Get the fucking bucket! Get it!"

You do as your told and hurriedly grab the pail, lift Karkat up, and put the bucker underneath the 2 of you, and continue grinding.

"You have to get it-" He let out a wild moan and spurt out tons of red liquid "get it in there too…"

You cum not long after that, landing it into the two of you place the pail on the floor before cuddling up to each other in your bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Heehehe :3 my first ever fanfic.  
Please leave some reviews, i know i'm not the greatest when it comes to writing, but that's what you guys are for? right? Ahha!

Anyways please try to be polite :3 that would be appreciated.  
And if you guys think it's good i might just maybe post a second chapter. :))


	2. UPDATE

Hello!

I guess this is just kind of an update im putting on all my stories.

i WILL MOST LIKELY be able to update them soon! but i can give no promises :(

My computer is STILL BROKEN and it is too expensive for us to fix, luckily my grandmother has a computer she was nice enough to lend me, BUUT i just entered the time of my FIRST EVER EXAMS and i've been trying to study my butt off, but between writing and studying i will try to write some updates! ( i can also do it after/before exams seeing as all of them start at 8:30 (one starts at 12:30 tho) and i live a 3 hour walk away. i'll be staying at school.) But yes!

i apologize for the hiatus but one of the stories should be updated soon, i'll go by the amount of favourites/followers of the stories to choose which one to update first. Thank you all for putting up with my bs. :D


End file.
